


Bugaboo

by MasterFinland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yamaguchi Tadashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, i am w e a k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: The most prominent thing on the alpha’s mind was his mate. His beautiful mate, whom he was crouched in front of, that was rather heavily pregnant with his pup. His pup. His.





	

Tadashi crouched in front of his mate. His legs ached from the position- he hadn’t had to stand like this since high school, since volleyball- but he didn’t care. The ache, the sting, the _burn_ , was the last thing on his mind.

 

The most prominent thing on the alpha’s mind was his mate. His beautiful mate. His beautiful mate, whom he was crouched in front of. His beautiful mate, whom he was crouched in front of, that was rather heavily pregnant with his pup.

 

 _His_ pup.

 

_His._

 

He held his hands over the warm swell of Kei’s stomach, massaging his thumbs back and forth, in circles, over the bare flesh. The omega wore only his newest bra, happily showing it off in the comfort and privacy of his home. It was a pale shade of green, a color between chartreuse and honeydew, that showed his pale, milky skin off perfectly. Tadashi knew the panties matched, he’d picked the set out himself, but he couldn’t see them with his current positioning.

 

“Tsukki, my Tsukki.” The alpha murmured, nuzzling his nose against the soft- gorgeously soft- skin of his protruding stomach. Tadashi’s hands cupped the sides of the omega’s bump, squishing his face against the almost overly warm expanse of flesh. “My beautiful Tsukki.”

 

“I’m trying to read, Tadashi, shut up.” The alpha could feel the vibrations of his love’s soft spoken words against his cheek.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki.” He responded just as softly, eyes slipping shut when one of Kei’s hands tangled into his hair. His long, lithe fingers massaged his mate’s scalp in a pattern as he read.

 

“He’s moving.” Kei murmured, dog earring his page and placing his book on the side table. He tangled his other hand into Tadashi’s hair, running both hands through the soft tresses. “The left side.”

 

“Yours or mine?” Tadashi’s voice rose barely above a whisper, his dark spring eyes opening oh so slowly.

 

“Mine.” The omega breathed back. “Up near my ribcage, but over to the side closest to my back.”

 

The alpha hummed, his bistre waves of hair swishing as he moved. His cheek still rested on the bump, but now on the crest, so he could see the omega as he touched him. He watched with glazed eyes as his hand cupped the spot his lover referred to, a low, rumbling growl rising and vibrating in his chest.

 

The purr of his mate, his omega, joined him seconds later as their child tapped away at Tadashi’s palm.

 

“Good morning, my little bugaboo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by my friend Lucy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> :)
> 
> update: i cannot believe there are four hundred and twenty fucking words i cannot beLIEVE


End file.
